


hold on

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: Cuddle prompt: Jaz/Amir platonic cuddling.Coming home from leave is proving tough on Amir. Jaz does her best to help.





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> This technically fits in to my "harvester of light" series but it's not Amir/Hannah-centric so I'm not adding it in. This is unbeta'd and I wrote most of it at work on my phone so all mistakes are mine. The Brave is not mine. I just like playing in Dean's awesome sandbox.

Jaz lingered for nearly a full minute outside of Amir's room. Everything was quiet, the sound of McG's snoring the only thing punctuating the familiar silence of the desert. But there was light coming from under the door, so she knew he was awake.

 

They'd been back for less than 24 hours, all filtering in, slowly reinhabiting their little hut in the middle of nowhere. Jaz knew how to do this, to come back. She'd done it enough times. But she'd long suspected Amir's readjustment would be a little harder. Hannah had slyly sent her a text suggesting the same. So she was here, debating whether he'd welcome the company or want the privacy. He'd comforted her enough times by now, but Jaz wasn't sure it went both ways. Amir was hard to read.

 

Hesitantly, gently, she tapped her knuckles to the door. Within seconds, the door opened. Light spilled into the hallway and Amir just blinked at her. He looked like hell, like he'd just come off of an especially tough op. Jaz couldn't help remembering how happy he'd looked with Hannah. It made her chest ache to see the change, especially from someone as guarded as he was.

 

"Can't sleep?" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else.

 

Amir shook his head and stepped back to allow her entry. It felt a little strange being in here. She hadn't since Elijah's stuff had been cleared out, over a year ago now.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" He'd asked her the same question a hundred times.

 

"I didn't think two months would matter so much," he said, pacing away from her, sinking onto the bed. "That sounds callous. I just...Can't seem to sleep without her."

 

"I know." Jaz had watched all of this unfold between them. She'd seen the change in Amir, even if he hadn't. And she'd known before they left Turkey two months ago that those changes would only grow while they were home.

 

"And I don't want to change any of it. But work has never been hard for me," Amir explained.

 

"You will never find people who understand that better than we do." She joined him on the bed, tucking her legs under her. "Look, when I got grabbed in Tehran, I figured out a few things. I realized that...doing what we do, it might be easier if we don't have anything at stake. If we don't care about anything but the job. But then what's the point? You're fighting for the greater good? So other people--strangers-- can be happy? Or maybe you're fighting out of spite, because the world or some higher power dealt you a shitty hand? That only gets you so far. When you're alone and they...they get under your skin, into your head, if you don't have something--someone to fight for? To hold onto? You've got nothing."

 

"Funny, Hannah said the same thing," Amir laughed softly.

 

"Well, she's smart. And stupidly tough. You're a good match. She pulls you out of your head a little. We all need that," Jaz reasoned.

 

"You might have a point."

 

She nudged him and he smiled.

 

"You know I do. Arguing with me is one thing, arguing with Hannah is another. Arguing with both of us?" She blew out a breath, chuckling. "You're smarter than that."

 

Amir laughed and nodded.

 

She pulled away from him and stood. "The Little Mermaid? Or Aladdin?"

 

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, eyeing her warily.

 

"You said yourself you can't sleep. So, there's exactly one cure. Well, two, but you don't drink. So Disney movie it is," she explained, waiting patiently for his decision.

 

"You can pick," he said finally, seeming to realize that arguing with her was fruitless. She wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

Well, except to disappear and get her tiny personal DVD player and the huge binder of Disney DVDs she'd inherited from Elijah.

 

Jaz crawled into bed with him, tucking against the wall. She set the player on her lap and glanced over at him as she leaned against him. "This okay?"

 

"Fine," Amir affirmed. She couldn't help but notice he seemed a little nervous. But drawing attention to it seemed counterproductive, so Jaz stayed quiet, turning her attention to the screen as she pressed play.

 

"Thank you," Amir said after a minute.

 

"The people I hold on to? They're pretty much all in this building. And you're one of them," Jaz murmured.

 

He seemed to relax at that and she moved a little closer, enjoying the closeness. It had been hard won between them, for a multitude of reasons, but they were both adapting, learning.

 

"I guess it's stupid to ask if you plan on singing along," he joked.

 

"Is that a real question?" She arched her brow at him, grinning.

 

"No," he sighed, unable to keep a straight face. "I guess not."

 

"That's what I thought," she murmured.

 

Much to her surprise, his arm slid around her shoulders. She made mental note to email Hannah tomorrow. Amir was going to be just fine. They all would.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but steadily making my way through all the prompts you guys have left! Thank you so much for your continued support. Comments feed the writers (seriously, all of us!!). Also feel free to come say hi on tumblr! stupid-jeans.tumblr.com


End file.
